The present disclosure relates to cooling systems, and more particularly, to cooling systems for electronic devices.
Cooling systems for electronic devices such as computers often include a fan that moves air over various components to remove heat generated by the components. Such cooling systems are typically associated with the noise created by the fan, which a user of the device can consider unpleasant or distracting. Additionally, as part of having the fan move the warm air, it is likely that the air warmed by one component may be passed over another component that does not generate heat. The warmed air may actually result in heating the other component. Accordingly, to address some of these issues, there is a need for improved mechanisms for controlling heat and noise generated by a computing device.